


The Nanny

by TheWistfulPhoenix



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWistfulPhoenix/pseuds/TheWistfulPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amelia Pond forced Rory and the Doctor to sit down and watch her favorite movie with her, (accompanied of course by a nice bowl of fish fingers and custard), she had no idea of the surprising revelation of the Doctor's past that was to come. Also, did you know he could sing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nanny

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank those glorious people that allow me to stick them in fan fiction, without even thinking twice what I might do to them. Thank you to The Artist and The Chemist ;) Don't tell Idris that she is in here, she wont be happy. Please enjoy.

“Oo, this’s one of my favorites.” Amelia Pond, clad in a dotted yellow button down shirt and black pants, said opening the clear plastic box holding the DVD and slipped it into the DVD player. She stands back up and walks around the short table to sit on her gray couch with Rory and the Doctor, who was sitting in the middle holding a large bowl which for most people would be full of popcorn. But the Ponds were not normal people, and the Doctor wasn’t even human. Amy plops down on the couch and puts her feet up on the cedar coffee table that had been a wedding present to them from Rory’s dad, Brian. She reaches over and dips a flaky piece of Fish finger into the bowl of bright yellow custard the Doctor was cradling like a baby. As the movie starts, Amy says:

“This is one of the greatest movies of all time Doctor.” 

“So naturally we have to watch it at least once a week.” Rory added, a bit exasperated and enunciated the naturally when he recognized the opening credits. He was in a grey button down, that he had worn to Dinner with his parents earlier that night. 

Amy gave him the stare she only used when he said something really stupid, like asking what color a plant they were looking at was (Because there weren’t any good questions left), or when she knew he was about to say something he would rather keep to himself (if her knew what was good for him). 

“Mary Poppins is a classic.” She said “Don’t knock on the Mary Poppins.” 

“She actually reminds me of you a bit Doctor.” Amy added as a afterthought “She was based off a real person. She comes from somewhere else, appears randomly, has a bag that is bigger on the inside, and an umbrella that reminds me of that one you have in bedroom C, but instead of a question mark it is a parrot’s head handle. But you don’t sing.” She paused and looked at him curiously, “Do you?” 

But the Doctor didn’t respond, just stared at her in wide eyed shock. 

“Doctor?” Rory asked, grabbing his upper arm and shaking gently. 

Still he didn’t respond 

“Doctor, are you alright?” Amy asked 

Suddenly the Doctor dove for the remote and shoved it into Amy’s hands. “MAKE IT GO FAST!” he shouted, louder than Amy and Rory had ever heard him. When she hesitated for a second in suprise, the Doctor got impatient and fumbled with his tweed suit jacket and pulled his sonic screwdriver out of an inner pocket, pointing it at the TV. 

“Doctor!” Rory said in alarm “What’s wrong?” 

The Doctor had stopped, and was now staring at the screen, jaw clenched, looking very much like he was trying not to cry. “Amy,” he said, quietly now “You said she was based off a real person?” 

“Yeah,” she said slowly “In 1934.” 

Where are you going with this Doctor?” Rory asked 

“Yeah, what’a ya on about?” Amy asked, her accent suddenly very pronounced. “You don’t think, Mary Poppins was real do you? It was based of someone, but humans can’t float down on umbrellas and snap their fingers to get a room clean.” 

“Do you know the name of your street?” he asked, suddenly childishly excited again, almost dumping his bowl of fish fingers and custard. 

“Cherry Tree Lane, London.” 

And the house number?” he prompted 

“Of course, number seventeen. Why exactly wouldn’t we know that? “ Rory asked, baffled. 

The Doctor suddenly stood, but not until he had slammed his bowl onto the table. He had run out of the living room before her turned around, “Coming Ponds?” 

Amy and Rory looked at each other. Of course they were. 

  
  
  
“Doctor,” Rory asked “where exactly are we going?” 

“Not where,” He corrected “we are staying right here, the correct question is when Mr. Pond, when.” He grabbed Rory’s face and kissed him, only to make the same face a dog does when it has too much peanut butter in his mouth right after. Releasing the stunned Rory’s face, he started flipping switches on the TARDIS’s main control panel. Amy slid around to the other side, so she was facing him. 

“When are we going.” She asked 

“1934.” The Doctor shouted, excited. 

“Why are we going?” She asked, knowing the answer 

“To meet The Nanny.” He said, sliding around to Amy’s side and bumping her out of the way. He flipped the go switch and the parking break sound filled the TARDIS. 

  
  
  
“Oh my God, I’m going to meet Mary Poppins.” Amy clashed her hands over her mouth as if praying, watching the chimney sweeps dancing on the roof top and bounced on the balls of her feet. 

“No,” the Doctor said putting a finger in her face, and putting his just inches from it “never meet your idols, your always disappointed. Luke Skywalker was practically a baboon with a light saber. Probably one of the worst days of my life. You’re here to meet The Nanny.” 

“The Nanny?” Amy asked “Like The Doctor or The Master? Are you telling me Mary Poppins is a Time Lord.” 

The Doctor gave her a big toothy grin. 

“Okay,” Rory said looking as though he was trying to wrap his head around what he just heard. Weather it was Mary Poppins was a Time Lord or the Luke Skywalker thing, Amy couldn’t be sure. 

Amy looked back up and realized the chimney sweeps had stopped dancing, and had returned to work. This time, when she looked up she realized she was on her street, just 80 years in the past. And where, in 80 years, her house would stand stood… 

“The Bank’s house!” she exclaimed 

From around the corner they heard: 

“Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!   
Even though the sound of it   
Is something quite atrocious   
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious   
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!”   


A woman in a white dress with a sun hat rounded the corner with two children, one boy and one girl, jumping around her excitedly. She stopped singing in surprise as they continued: 

“Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay   
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay” 

The Doctor stepped forward and to the shock of Amy and Rory continued: 

“Because I was afraid to speak   
When I was just a lad   
My father gave me nose a tweak   
And told me I was bad   
But then one day I learned a word   
That saved me aching nose   
The biggest word I ever heard   
And this is how it goes” 

Mary Poppins or The Nanny as the Doctor had called her joined in: 

“Oh, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!   
Even though the sound of it   
Is something quite atrocious   
If you say it loud enough   
You'll always sound precocious   
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!   
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay   
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay” 

The Doctor whirled around, and grabbed Amy’s hand, The Nanny did the same to Rory, pulling them into some sort of folk dance: 

“So when the cat has got your tongue   
There's no need for dismay   
Just summon up this word   
And then you've got a lot to say   
But better use it carefully   
Or it may change your life.” 

They stopped and looked at Rory: 

“Uhh,” he glanced at Amy, realizing what they wanted him to say. 

“One night I said it to me girl   
And now me girl's my wife?” 

He sang it very off key and more as a question then a statement, but The Doctor and The Nanny grabbed each other’s hands, and continued the dance: 

She's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!   
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious   
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious   
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! 

They ended the dance, laughing. The Doctor embraced The Nanny, and when he pulled back there were tears in his eyes. 

“Nanny,” he said excitedly “I thought you had died in the Great Time War!” 

“I was actually here looking at these children,” She gestured to the bank’s kids, standing behind her. “Your kids were too old for a nanny. And I had thought the same of you Doctor, I thought no one survived.” 

The tears were now threating to spill over. “No,” he said “No, I’m the only one who got away.” 

The Nanny looked incredibly sad. “I was afraid of that. My TARDIS malfunctioned when I got here, and I had to hear the news through passing travelers.” She nodded towards the chimney sweep that was waving at the kids. “Him included, he is from Aasif-074. Oh,” she reached into her purse “I think you will probably want this then.” She handed him two much worn photographs, the only difference is these moved, a bit like the ones out of Harry Potter, a book Rory was very fond of. 

The Doctor looked at it and this time the tears fell. Amy and Rory glanced at the photo, and saw three teenagers in one, and the other a beautiful lady, along with a man who she knew instantly was the Doctor, in a previous regeneration. The lady had long blonde hair and smoky grey eyes, looking up at the much younger Doctor adoringly. They appeared to be sitting on red rocks, the kind you would expect to see on mars or, Amy realized, Gallifrey. 

“Idris,” he whispered through his tears, looking at the photo. Amy knew this must be her name, her REAL name, because it was not prefaced by The. 

“The Artist.” He whispered looking at the other picture, and running a finger tenderly over the teenage boy in the middle’s face. He didn’t appear to be older then fifteen. All three in the photo had the Doctor’s deep brown hair, and the boy, she saw, had his chin too, though the boy’s had flecks of paint, to match the rest of his face. In one hand he was holding something that appeared to be a sort of paintbrush and what appeared to be a mechanical canvas, and with the other he was waving. It was rather awkward looking seeing as he had his arms around two girls who couldn’t be anything but his sisters. 

“The Chemist.” he said doing the same with the short girl with short hair, almost shorter than the boy’s hair, on the right. She was probably seventeen, wearing black, thick rimmed glasses, and she was giving the same toothy grin as the Doctor did, when he was truly happy. On the table in front of her were some instruments that Rory had never seen, but obviously had something to do with chemistry, because what was inside was producing a noxious looking green smoke. 

“The Writer.” This time he ran his hand over the girl’s on the left’s face. She also looked to be seventeen, and was also wearing glasses, but in this case thin rimmed. Along with her long brown hair, she was tall, and was wearing an odd looking hat. Her eyes kept slipping to the futuristic looking laptop on the table, next to The Chemist’s science stuff. She had a chewed pencil behind her ear, and Rory thought the girls were probably twins, just fraternal. 

The Doctor looked up at The Nanny, and embraced her again, but this time it seemed to be more out of necessity. He seemed about to fall apart. Amy was barely able to hear what he was saying, 

“Thank you,” He whispered, “Thank you…Thank you.” He whispered over and over. 

“You’re welcome old friend.” She whispered back, pulling him closer. And for the first time, Amy realized that The Nanny was crying too. 

An entire species wept. 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously anything you recognize isn't mine, no matter how many times I put it on my Christmas list. :/ Jolly old Saint Nick is letting me down.


End file.
